Chad Infinitie
Chad Infinitie was born in an unknown region of space in solar system owned by a militaristic but very benevolent race known only as the Infinites. Chad born on the planet Infinita rapidly rose through the ranks of the Infinite Military and was the first to land on the Westarian homeworld (more on that later) he was regarded as a genius among his people and a demon spawn to the Westarian’s. The Infinities and the Westarians During the Infinitie expansion era the ruling family of the Infinities announced a no colonization policy to avoid bothering the minor species already in stone age tech level. Unfortunately for the Infinities however there happend to be another Intelligent race sharing the solar system known as the Westarian’s an evil insectoid race hell-bent on galactic conquest and the only one’s at the time who could stop them were the Infinite’s. Chad was 20 when the Westarian’s attempted their first Invasion of Infinita and when he quickly repelled the Invaders he finally earned his father's respect and was promoted to help lead the counterattack. That war lasted for millions of years and would lead to the unfortunate extinction of the Infinites. During the war the Westarians had attempted everything in the book to try and outwit the Infinite military with items such as devastating earthquake enducing instruments, sun envelopers which covered entire suns to prevent their light from reaching other worlds, planet devastators, and even modified super diseases. At every turn these horrific inventions were stopped and the enemy crushed. Only when Westerians invented red matter, a substance capable of forming black holes, were the Infinites stopped in their tracks. A massive invasion fleet rallied towards Infinita and engaged the Infinite Empire directly to decide the victor in the bloody war. To deploy their weapon the Westarians need only deploy it via a long mining drill going from the ship to the surface. Chad was on the planet attempting to aid his people in evacuations when he saw the drill enter Infinitas atmosphere. Refusing his orders he strapped on his armor and weapons and charged into battle. He narrowly landed his fighter aboard the Westarian ship with some help from his Infinite brethren. They fought their way into the ship in an attempt to disable the mining droll. The team had eventually arrived at the sight of the mining drill only to find that they were too late, the red matter had been deployed and they were only seconds away from being engulfed by the ensuing black hole. The Westarians ships began departing immediately, including the ship Chad and his brethren were in. Chad rallied his soldiers and took them to the bridge of the ship where they'd wipe out the Westarian homeworld just as the Westarians did to Infinita. They arrived on the bridge as the ship exited warp and deployed the mining drill on the confused Westarians forces. Just as it was hopeless for the Infinites it was now hopeless for the Westarians, their time was up. Westarian forces then charged into the room attempting to wipe out the last of the Infinites. It only served to fuel these survivors further and they pushed their opponents back to the hangar bay. Chad and his tired band fought to the bitter end as each one subsequently fell to the overwhelming numbers. When Chad was alone and hopelessly out matched he hoped into his fighter and got out of dodge. He at once left the doomed world setting course for a promising lush garden world in deep space on the other side of the galaxy. It was at that point Chad was on the brink of insanity and it took all of his strength to remain sain and cope with the death of his people. He set his starship on a random path went into a cryo tube and for over four millennia would never wake again. Chad and the United Republic Chad’s ship was critically low on power, that is the only reason why he was awakened from his slumber and he still had no idea he was in cryo for four millennia. Chad had act fast to avoid being trapped in his ship drifting through space, he looked for the nearest habitable planet and with sheer luck it had intelligent life. He arrived at the planet recognized the indigenous population almost instantly as human, the only reason he had recognized them is due in part to the Infinite exploration had reached galaxies far and wide. His ship lost power several miles from a major city, the closest city on the planet, he was knocked unconscious and was awakened by the sounds of drilling on the hull. It sounded like whoever was trying to get in was having difficulties so simply opened the door to find 10 men all wearing radioactive suits. He then said the only rational thing he could at that moment, “Hi”. Apparently at this shock that he could speak the men were flabbergasted and simply stood there as if they were expecting a small green man who spoke gibberish. Chad at that moment said “I'm Chad Infinitie and seems I have found your planet” and at that point forged a first contact with intelligent life Chad has had in over four millennia. Traits Being an Infinite an advanced race Chad has natural immunity to disease. His cells also regenerate faster than normal species. He has a fast reaction time to attacks making it easier to block attacks with his Lightsaber. Chad Infinitie is the Grand Master of The Jedi Order. He is the most adept in the force and still remembers all of his Infinite Military training. Chad has a unique personality. He is very charismatic and chooses to be most often. He can be serious however and knows when to be. He likes to joke around and is reported to act like a child sometimes. He in fact spends a majority of his time in Child Shelters, Orphanages, and training new Young Padawans. Quite frequently, and unbeknownst to anyone besides Commander Fox, a few Jedi, and his closest compatriots, Chad visits his starship which he used to escape the Westarians in. The Infinite vessel is located deep under the Jedi Temple and only Chad and the other High Council members know of its location. Aboard the ship is a holodeck which can recreate any location known to Chad or the vessel; namely the Infinite homeworld of Infinita. Chad visits whenever he gets the chance, either when he's not on assignment with the Jedi or when he's not assisting the U.R. Military. He prefers to see his long dead parents, whom he missed dearly, he'll spend hours having conversations with them and telling them of his adventures. Another choice location of his to recreate are the gardens at the palace where he grew up, he'd sit alone in the gardens staring up at Infinita's sun, wondering if there was anything he could have done differently to prevent his species annihilation. Vessels The U.R.C.M.R is also creating a personal starship for Chad Infinitie. It is based of an old Infinite design. It will serve as Chads mobile home and as a mobile Jedi Temple and clone training center. Chad uses a majority of the Time his lightsaber, He carries it everywhere. But he also carries two custom Infinite blaster pistols. They were his fathers before and now he carries them proudly. Chad has a custom Arc-170 he designed himself. Normal Arc-170s have two pilots and a back gunner. His Arc-170 has only one pilot and two astromech droids. One droid handles the damage to the fighter the other handles the back weapons. Chad has painted Infinitas sun on the front and sides. Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Daunting Odds Characters Category:The Thrawn Campaign Characters Category:Status: Deceased Category:Swordsmen